1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a continuous paper let-out apparatus for letting-out paper including bills, regular shape forms, etc. and more specifically to a continuous paper let-out apparatus provided within an automated teller machine, a cash dispenser, etc. for letting-out paper such as bills.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, a paper let-out apparatus as shown in FIG. 8 has been known, in which a number of bills 2 are arranged roughly upright on a bill support plate 53 within a bill accommodating section 52. The bills 2 are urged toward a bill let-out direction by a pusher 54 movably disposed on the bill support plate 53 so as to be brought into pressure contact with let-out rollers 50 disposed in front of the bill accommodating section 52. When the let-out rollers 50 are rotated in the bill let-out direction, the stacked bills 2 are separated and let-out one by one sequentially by frictional resistance generated between a bill and friction rollers 51 disposed below the let-out rollers 50. The friction rollers 51 are interposed alternately between the two let-out rollers 50 in the axial direction in such a way that the circumference of the friction rollers 51 are partially overlapped with the circumferences of the let-out rollers 50 when seen from side. Further, the friction rollers 51 are permitted to rotate only in the direction opposite to the let-out direction.
In the above-mentioned prior-art paper let-out apparatus, however, since a number of bills are separated perfectly and then let out and conveyed one by one separately, there exists a problem in that bills tend to be skewed when being conveyed. In addition, where part or all of two or more bills are overlapped with each other, since this condition is detected as malseparation, there exists another problem in that it takes a long bill let-out time in case of malseparation, because bills must be once collected back into the bill accommodating section 52 and then separated and let out again one by one. Further, when a predetermined number of bills are discharged or collected, separated bills must be stacked in a bill stacking section. In this case, however, there arises another problem in that stacked bills are jammed (not arranged correctly) because the front end of a newly conveyed bill is brought into contact with the rear end of a bill already stacked at the bill stacking section. Furthermore, since bills are conveyed after having been perfectly separated one by one, the bill conveying path becomes inevitably long and therefore the size of the apparatus is relatively large.